Run Errands
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary : Alice dan Echo mendapat tugas untuk membeli barang barang yang di pesan oleh orang tuanya dan majikannya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau barang belanjaan mereka tertukar ? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Summary gagal langung ke TKP saja!


Summary : Alice dan Echo mendapat tugas untuk membeli barang barang yang di pesan oleh orang tuanya dan majikannya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau barang belanjaan mereka tertukar ? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? langung ke TKP

Disclaimer: Pandora heart itu milik Mochi sensei and rekan rekan. Tapi Eida milik saya XD * diseret* Bercanda~

Warning : OOC, Misstypo, humor gak lucu ,. Dilarang membaca di tempat gelap, Yosu gak tanggung kalau matanya rusak. Rating T.

Dan di fict ini Alice dan Echo itu jadi anak kecil loh~

Se..No... tsu!

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, dimana burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu, dan matahari besinar tidak terlalu terik. Suasana seperti ini selalu dirindukan para penduduk kota Leveiyu yang memulai paginya dengan berbagai kesibukan. Termasuk tokoh utama kita di serial ini, Oz Vessalius yang rupanya sudah 'disibukkan' dengan kegiatan paginya di Vessalius Mansion.  
>Di ruang tamu, para maid sedang disibukkan dengan tugas bersih-bersih. Di kebun, para tukang kebun sedang disibukkan dengan pepohonan yang menunggu untuk dipangkas, dan sampah daun kering yang menunggu untuk disingkirkan. Sementara di dapur, seorang pria berambut golden sedang berlutut didepan kulkasnya. Apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukannya?<br>"CRAP! Daging, buah-buahan, gula, sayuran, habis semua! Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa menyajikan apa-apa untuk makan malam nanti!" Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah yang serius. Ah, rupanya sang tokoh utama kita sedang memperhatikan kesediaan bahan makanan yang tersedia di kulkas. Dan sialnya, tak ada satupun bahan makanan yang tersisa di sana.  
>Jangan kaget jika 'alibi' tertuju pada Alice yang merupakan konsumen terbesar di Vessalius Mansion.<p>

"Hng.. sudah saatnya aku berbelanja ke Pandora Ginza." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk tempurung belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

At Vessalius Mansion Balcon  
>"Everything's great at your Junes~" gadis itu menyenandungkan sebuah melodi yang sederhana namun enak didengar. Di pagi yang cerah ini, Sharon Rainsworth memulai kegiatan paginya dengan menyirami tanaman hiasnya yang mendekorasi balkon Mansion. Hal yang sangat lumrah dilakukan oleh wanita manapun di pelosok dunia ini. Namun sepertinya, keberadaan Alice yang mengendusi tanaman hias Sharon sudah merusak suasana.<br>"Sharon."Panggil Oz yang rupanya telah berhijrah dari dapur menuju balkon. Gadis yang dipanggilnya segera merespon dengan senyuman manis khas keluarga Rainsworth, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.  
>"Pagi, Oz. Kau sudah lihat keadaan kulkas kita?" balas gadis tersebut sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Sementara Oz hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berkata, "Mungkin pagi ini aku harus berbelanja ke Pandora Ginza."<p>

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Alice saja? Setidaknya rakyat pasar Pandora Ginza harus mengenal Alice, 'kan?" ujar Sharon sembari menyingkirkan tanaman hiasnya dari endusan sang Alice.  
>"Ide yang bagus, Sharon! Alice, kau mau berbelanja ke Pandora Ginza, tidak?" tawar Oz.<p>

.

"MAU!"

.

.

Alice yang sudah siap berbelanja membawa gerobak dorong merah—entah ia mendapatnya darimana— kini berdiri dengan siap didepan Oz dan Sharon, menunggu mereka mengatakan barang apa yang harus dibeli Alice di Pandora Ginza.  
>"Pastikan kau membeli beberapa kilo gula, buah-buahan dan sayuran seperlunya, serta 6 bungkus daging fillet." Ujar Oz mendiktekan daftar belanjaan yang harus Alice beli di Pandora Ginza.<br>"Jangan khawatir! Serahkan itu kepada ku!"Jawab Alice riang sembari menarik gerobak belanjanya meninggalkan Mansion.  
>"Mudah-mudahan ia ingat semua daftar belanjaannya."<p>

.

.

~Meanwhile~

Kita beralih Mansion keluarga Nightray.  
>Jika kita lihat lebih dekat, terlihat 2 orang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama Mansion. Dua orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Vincent Nightray dan pelayannya, Echo—hanya Echo—.<br>Sama seperti Alice, Echo juga tengah berdiri siap dengan gerobak kecil merah yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya sang Vincent juga menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja, sama seperti Alice.  
>"Lakukan seperti biasa, Echo."Perintah Vincent kepada pelayannya. Meskipun Vincent hanya mengatakan 'Lakukan seperti biasa', namun Echo sudah mengerti maksud dari tiga kata penuh arti tersebut.<br>"Baik, Vincent-sama" Echo mengangguk singkat lalu meninggalkan Vincent sendirian didepan pintu masuk utama Mansion.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Alice dan Echo pun di mulai. Mereka berjalan jauh demi menjalankan tugas. Mereka menyebrangi padang rumput, mendaki gunung, hingga menyebrangi lautan untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.  
>Akhirnya, dengan segala usaha dan jerih payah, Alice menginjakkan kakinya dengan selamat di Pandora Ginza. Dengan semangat 45, ia memasuki toko daging yang terletak paling dekat dari tempat kakinya berpijak.<br>Seperti biasa, daging adalah priotritas nomor wahid bagi Alice.

Sementara Echo yang rupanya sudah memasuki toko yang dimaksud Vincent, segera membeli pesanan tuannya.  
>"Misi selesai. Sekarang saatnya aku pulang." Ucap Echo setelah keluar dari toko A. Kini gerobaknya sudah terpenuhi oleh barang belanjaan pesanan Vincent.<p>

"Ini masalah yang mudah!" Seru Alice dengan riang gembira setelah keluar dari toko daging. Sama seperti Echo, kini gerobaknya sudah terpenuhi dengan barang pesanan Oz dan Echo.  
>Ketika mereka berjalan ditengah kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi Pandora Ginza, mereka tak sengaja bertemu.<p>

ZRASHH.  
>Belum sempat mereka bertegur sapa, tiba tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Kalau hujannya sederas ini, berteduh adalah cara yang terbaik.<br>Mereka berdua melangkah ke sebuah bangku dekat stand stand-stand pertokoan, bertujuan untuk berteduh dan melindungi gerobak belanja mereka dari guyuran hujan.

.

.

CUIT! CUIT! CUIT!  
>Tak terasa, hari sudah berganti lagi. Rupanya hujan deras kemarin tak kunjung berhenti hingga dini hari tadi.<br>Dan mari kita lihat, dua gadis ini tengah tertidur pulas di bangku kayu!  
>Dan mari kita lihat lagi, satu dari dua gadis yang berambut putih pucat terbangun dari tidurnya lebih dahulu. Ia menaikkan kepalanya yang menjadi tumpuan kepala Alice yang masih terlelap. Membuat kepala Alice yang tiba-tiba kehilangan tumpuan menjadi terbentur dengan permukaan bangku kayu.<p>

"Ouch! Ittai!"Erang Alice menahan sakit kepalanya yang terbentur.  
>"Aku harus kembali sekarang, atau tuan vincent akan..."Ucap Echo sambil meninggalkan Alice yang masih tertidur malas di sampingnya.<br>Hoi, Echo. Kau tidak menyadari gerobak yang kau bawa adalah milik Alice?  
>~At evening, Nightray Mansion~<p>

"ECHOOO—!"Teriak Vincent dari kamar mandi. Didengar dari frekuensi dan nadanya, Vincent sepertinya terkejut dan kesal.  
>"Ada apa, Vincent-sama?"Respon Echo.<br>"Apa—Ini?"Vincent tersentak melihat isi belanjaan Echo. Ternyata isi belanjaan Echo adalah Daging, sayuran, dan belanjaan-belanjaan Alice yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Alice!"Teriak Oz.  
>"Ada apa?"Balasnya sambil minum sekotak jus jeruk.<br>"I-ini..!"Oz dan Sharon kaget dan blushing melihat isi belanjaan Alice. Alice yang heran dengan kedua orang tuanya segera menghampirinya.

"Huh..?"

.

.

.  
>"HAAAAA!"<p>

~O...Wari ? O_o

Yo semua! Kembali dengan saya YosukeGalih,author gaje nan autis titisan Tukul bieber(?) dengan karya ketiganya di fandom ini.* Pengennya sih jadi titisan Mochizuki sensei tapi muka tidak mendukung* *nangis di jamban* Gomene kalau endingnya ngengantung soalnya nanti ratingnya jadi M. Kenapa? Itu adalah rahasia ilahi * PLAK*

Oh ya! Kebetulan fict ini di adaptasi dari video youtube atau video anime "PANDORA HEART, SPECIAL 4" yang merupakan salah satu edisi spesial dari anime pandora heart . Entah mengapa saya terinspirasi bikin fict ini meskipun galau karena hari senin masuk. * Bakar ban bekas* Alur ceritanya rada kecepatan ya? Soalnya di videonya, ceritanya pendek sih...Jadi fictnya pendek pula. * Alibi mengelak *

Ditambah ini dibuat saat WB di tengah malam, tapi saya nekat membikin fit hina ini! Semoga gak ada yang kesurupan (?) setelah membaca fict ini. Well Jadi gomene kalau ada kesalahan seperti Misstypo dll karena Author memang lagi WB dan ngetik di tengah malam. * Alibi mengelak lagi. *

Kalau pada penasaran dengan barang yang di pesan Vincent, tonton saja videonya di Youtube. Yosu gak mau ngasih tau di sini karenan nanti ratingnya jadi M :P Hehehe * bilang aja lu males yos .."*

Well! Jujur saya kaget kalau ternyata Oz dan sharon di video mirip Ayah dan ibunya Alice~ Bisa dikatakan Pairing langka meskipun gak selangka OzxAda dan GilXAda. * diseret ke abyss*

Finnaly : Please Review, Menerima Flame tapi jangan kebanyakan! Nanti sungguh ter-la-lu Muhehehek * keselek gitar Rhoma Irama *

See ya~


End file.
